


Casey's Break

by MarshMellowDuck



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMellowDuck/pseuds/MarshMellowDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Casey is injured by RJ when he loses control of his wolf spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey's Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice :). Constructive criticism is appreciated, I need all the help I can get.

Casey could not get the wolf-hybrid man out of his mind. He knew that he had seen it before. He just couldn't remember where. And no one knew where RJ was. The man had left in the morning, proclaiming that he had something important to do, before disappearing out the door. So overall, it had been a horrible day. And with the lunch rush coming in, and a party of kids making a mess on the floor, it became even worse.

Finally, unable to take the noise, and his thoughts running wild, Casey took his break. He headed out into the city, walking briskly to the park. Casey sat down at a bench, breathing slowly. However he was unable to calm his heart-rate. 

Then, Casey suddenly stood up, gazing around him warily. He could have sworn that he had heard something in the grass. Reaching into the pocket of his apron, he swore silently. He had left the sunglasses on the counter in the kitchen. He immediately begun to move, almost running in his haste. Then Casey was pushed to the ground, a warm body landing on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. 

Casey flipped over, freezing slightly at the sight of grey fur and yellow eyes. It was the wolf-man again. The wolf immediately began to attack Casey, viciously punching and kicking him. Casey immediately began to fight back, trying to counter the sheer power of the attack. However, while it was difficult to fight the wolf with Theo, it was nearly impossible alone, and without his morpher. 

The wolf flipped and within seconds he was slammed into the ground once again. Casey had never truly appreciated his suit’s ability to absorb pain before now, as another hit slammed his body against the bench. Of course Casey had chosen the bench nowhere near any other person in this whole park.

A bit dizzy, he managed to get up, and avoid the wolf’s leg, and finally land a punch. However, he missed the wolf’s left arm/paw, as it swung towards him. Unlike the other hits, the wolf had used his claws, and they effortlessly sliced into his left shoulder. Casey screamed, dropping to his knees. He gasped for air, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

The wolf took advantage of his distraction, and pinned Casey to the ground. Casey could feel his shoulder burning in agony, and the wolf’s claws coming in for a second blow. He closed his eyes, trying to brace himself. But the claws never came down, and Casey opened his eyes, to see the wolf almost frozen. 

Casey stared at the wolf, unable to figure out why he had stopped. He then reached up, grabbing the wolf’s paw in his right hand. Suddenly, there was a purple glow, before the wolf transformed, into…

“RJ?” Casey whispered in shock, almost not believing his eyes. RJ was the wolf? He was the one that had attacked him?

“Casey. Oh god no, Casey.” RJ was paling fast as he glanced at Casey’s shoulder. There was pure horror in his eyes, and growing self-loathing. “I’m so sorry.” He breathed out, closing his eyes briefly.

“RJ, its ok.” Casey was feeling the exhaustion of his day wearing down on him, and he wished once again that he had his morpher. “You should call Lily and the others though. My shift started five minutes ago.” RJ began scrambling to find his morpher in his pockets. Casey then realized how much his head hurt from hitting the concrete, and gave into the black.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in someone’s bed, and it was 5:32. He had been out for over three hours. Casey tried to sit up, but gasped at the sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned to see bandages wrapped around it. Then the afternoon events came into his mind. Casey realized that he needed to talk to RJ, now. He could not let that self-loathing grow. 

Casey knew first-hand what that felt like. He had felt it for weeks after the incident with Jarrod releasing Dai Shi. He still sometimes believed that it was his fault. But RJ hadn't been himself as the wolf. And even the wolf hadn't been able to kill him. And so Casey climbed out the bed, ignoring the steadily growing pain. As he grabbed the bookshelf to steady himself, he realized he was in RJ’s bed. 

Casey walked down the hallway, and down the steps toward the pizza parlor. But by the time he got to RJ’s chair, he had to stop. He sank gratefully onto the reclining chair, and the tension in his shoulders relaxed. Casey had gotten up once more, when someone raced up the stairs from the kitchen. 

RJ nearly missed him in his race to his bedroom, as Casey was standing almost out of sight. However RJ turned at the last second, and spotted Casey, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Casey! What are you doing out of bed?” Casey would have been shocked by the irritation in his voice, if not for the concerned undertone in RJ’s voice. 

“I’m fine.” 

“I can see you holding your shoulder…” Casey immediately dropped his right hand from his shoulder. RJ walked over, and began to lead Casey back to the room. Casey tried his best not to wince whenever his arm was jostled, but by the look on RJ’s face, failed miserably. But when Casey was back on the bed, RJ began to leave.

“Wait RJ, I want to talk to you. About what happened earlier.” 

“It was my fault, I won’t let it happen again.” A pained look had come on his face.

“No, that’s not what I meant. It wasn't your-“

“Yes it was Casey. It is my animal spirit, and I need to learn how to control it. I can’t let anything like this happen again. I don’t know why you would trust me.” Casey however suddenly stood up, and blocked the doorway. 

“Listen RJ. What happened today was not your fault. Dai Shi was the one who interfered with your animal spirit. And I have known you for months now; I know you would never hurt me or any of the other rangers intentionally. I know you care about us, and I care about you.” For a few seconds, RJ simply stared at him. Casey didn't notice however, because he was looking elsewhere, wondering what just came out of his mouth. 

“I see the student has become the master here Casey.” Then RJ turned around and pulled Casey into a hug, before saying “Now why don’t you get back in that bed?” 

And as Casey lay under the covers, his head was only filled with happiness and hope.


End file.
